Dark desires
by When my mind is frozen
Summary: "You need not fear me, Jack. I would never hurt you. Perhaps though..get a bit rough?" Was it even possible for that voice to become any more seductive or lustful? Pitch slowly leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear and a long, ebony tongue slithered from his mouth and licked at the young man's neck which, in turn, caused Jack to let a breathless groan escape his lips. Oneshot


**So, yeah...first smut between two guys! Yeah, um...I'm sorry if it's not that great, it being my first time and everything.**

**Do you know how awkward it is writing smut when someone's in the room? xD  
**

**No flames.**

* * *

The large dimly lit room had quite the elegant feel to it as it had a large king sized bed that was piled with black satin pillows to go along with the satin sheets which were rimmed with gold. The candles near the edge of the bed flickered slightly, their faint glow reflecting in the sleepy ice colored eyes that fluttered open from the snowy haired figure that was bound eagle sprawled by long thick shadows that prevented any movement by ensnaring his wrists and ankles.

If Jack squinted, he could make out the faintest of shadows moving along the charcoal walls of the bedroom. Any other person in this situation would have been terrified and wanted to be set free, but not him; the ice spirit was fully certain that Pitch Black wouldn't hurt him. He'd not laid a hand on the boy, ever.

But why was he here? Had he done something to upset Pitch? It was highly unlikely because Jack Frost did whatever the boogeyman wanted without question not because he had to, but because he wanted to. So maybe this was-

"You look simply divine like this. All bound up like a little gift..."

That soft British accent slipped through the air like silk and a pair of familiar golden eyes peered hungrily at the boy who was now looking intently into the darkness. Without another word and with a small seductive laugh, the tall figure glided gracefully toward the bedside and stopped, looking down to meet the ice spirit's eyes.

Pitch's nails gently stroked through the soft pretty white hair that was so delicate to touch; just like the rest of the boy was. Jack inhaled sharply as those long gray fingers made their destination down to the front of his hoodie, stopping at the bottom of the blue fabric.

He loved this, loved being touched by Pitch and Pitch alone. And the boogeyman knew it. He needed this and needed contact after so long.

"You need not fear me, Jack. I would never hurt you. Perhaps though..get a bit rough?" Was it even possible for that voice to become any more seductive or lustful? Pitch slowly leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear and a long, ebony tongue slithered from his mouth and licked at the young man's neck which, in turn, caused Jack to let a breathless groan escape his lips.

"For being such a good boy in assisting me defeating the Guardians, I thought perhaps...we could have a little fun."

The lick turned into a rough bite that pierced the pale skin. Jack hissed and balled his hands into fists and his breathing was husky as he felt the wound slowly being sucked on. Oh, yes. This was what Pitch lived for. Next spreading nightmares and fear, it was leaving Jack a mess and wanting him to beg for him to do the most filthiest things imaginable to his body.

"That is what you want, isn't it, Frost?"

He was so overcome by his own wants and desires, he couldn't speak right away at first. All he could manage was a small,"Yes."

An all too knowing smirk slithered across the Nightmare King's face like a snake and the boy had never realized that he had caged his body in his until he was fully on top of him. Pitch's eyes gleamed in a way that Jack had seen before. These were the eyes of a predator.

"Then let us begin."

Jack felt those warm hands slide the front of his hoodie upwards and the black nails massaged gently at his ribs to start out with something a little bit on the soft side to prepare him for what was what to come. He arched his back so Pitch could gain better access to his chest. His toes curled and he let out a small moan that caused Pitch's smirk to grow.

"Sit up and remove your jacket.." The command was authoritative, but quietly spoken and Jack sat up, feeling the shadows slip away from his wrists.

He hastily removed his jacket and tossed it to the floor and wasn't at all expecting what happened next. Lips filled with jagged white teeth were immediately shoved violently against his and he heard the Nightmare King's groans as he slammed the other back on the bed.

Jack's lips were being bitten and sucked on and the effects were making him dizzy with lust as he responded with just as much passion as Pitch was, if not more. He was suffocating under Pitch's force, but he didn't care at all.

With a pop, Pitch pulled away and ran his finger along Jack's swollen and bruised lips. He looked so turned on during that moment; his eyes were dark with lust and his skin was flushed. Jack needed more contact than this, he wanted Pitch inside him, he wanted to be fully dominated by the dark man in front of him.

"Fuck me...please..." His voice was raspy and his hands found their way to the front of Pitch's robe needily, fingertips digging into the fine fabric. Pitch's response was to laugh softy and plant a kiss on his forehead. Jack may have looked like just another innocent spirit, but he knew damn well he wasn't with that kind of vulgarity. And the boogeyman loved that about him.

"All in good time, boy. Now lay back. I have a treat for you. One I know you'll enjoy."

Jack didn't need to be told twice as he laid back on the bed and the shadows once again bound his wrists tightly above his head.

The click of the buckle to his trousers resounded in the room and the fabric moved against Jack's hips and traveled down past his hips to his ankles. His eyes fluttered shut and he heard the swoosh of his trousers tossed to the floor to join his jacket.

Pitch took a moment to take in Jack's flawless body. He took in ever detail, starting from his skinny shoulders and then continued his gaze to his somewhat muscular, but still skinny chest that was rising and falling with each low breath the young man took. And finally, Pitch's gaze stopped at Jack's hips which were unusually curvy. But that didn't bother the man in the slightest; it just made Jack even more sexy in his eyes.

Jack waited with bated breath and he felt Pitch slip off his boxers and let out a low "oohh." of approval at his cock. It laid across his stomach and was thick, but not as big as Pitch was. Not nearly. But it still pleased the Nightmare King nonetheless and Jack trembled.

A sudden rush of dizzy pleasure hit him as he felt Pitch's teeth graze lightly over the tip of his member and his breathing grew heavy. Never in his immortal life would he have dreamed of experiencing something this wonderful.

He hardly had anytime to continue his thoughts because that mouth suddenly took him fully inside, the wet tongue slipping and licking up and down the sensitive muscle and he choked on his breath, eyes snapping open to gaze at Pitch who's eyes flickered to his and then he moaned around Jack's cock, sending the boy into another fit of dizzy pleasure. He shifted his hips and started to buck slowly into Pitch's mouth, careful not to choke him.

Every lick, every suck was driving him insane and he soon felt his cock twitch and he was about to cum and he was more than ready. But the boogeyman, being the bastard that he was, suddenly pulled his mouth away and had the nerve to actually hold Jack's cock in his hand. Why the hell did he have to be such a tease when it came to stuff like this?!

"Damn it!" Jack panted and shot a glare at Pitch who merely licked his lips in response, then said;

"Beg me."

"Fuck you."

Pitch's smirk grew more and he gave the sensitive skin a squeeze which caused Jack to moan loudly.

"Beg me, Jack, and I'll let you cum."

Icy eyes hardened and he frowned and then let out a reluctant sigh, then gasped at the feeling that he just might burst."P-Pitch, I need..I need to..c-cum...please..."

That was the answer Pitch was looking for because took his hand off his cock and opened his mouth for Jack to release into. And Jack did with a loud, relieved scream; white, sticky fluid shot into Pitch's mouth and he let out a small moan. Was that a hint of vanilla ice cream he tasted just then? It tasted heavenly and so very sweet.

Bringing Jack into his arms, Pitch held the naked form against his chest for a moment and Jack hugged him tightly around the waist. While Pitch was dominant and quite the tease when it came to sex, he was also intimate and caring in the aftermath and he wanted the very best for his little ice spirit.

His lips pecked the spots on Jack's lips where he'd bitten and bruised the skin. Jack's tongue slowly licked Pitch's lips and he pressed his torn ones against his slowly at first, but grew more desperate and needy.

Pitch knew what he needed and he'd be the one to give it to him. He slipped his robe off his shoulders and down his back, tossing it ontop of Jack's clothes. Cool hands were placed on his chest and a shiver coursed Pitch's body at Jack's fingers which were such a relief to him.

Not a smirk, but a genuine smile was directed at Jack and the ice spirit smiled warmly back; just one of the signs that they both cared about one another.

Jack's fingers found the waistband of Pitch's dark dress pants and slid them off to reveal the boogeyman's large, thick cock that Jack just loved to have inside him.

He lowered himself on the bed and spread his legs for Pitch to prepare him. Long fingers were shoved in his face and he heard a single word uttered.

"Suck."

Jack's mouth was around two of Pitch's fingers and he sucked hard at the two digits in making sure to coat them in his saliva.

They came away from his lips and he hissed at the feeling of Pitch's fingers inside him, stretching him, filling him out so he'd be able to take him.

After he was properly prepared, Pitch pulled Jack into his lap and felt his cock rub in between his asscheeks. They both moaned loudly at the feeling and he laid Jack on the bed.

"Pitch..." Jack stared up into his eyes and he knew he was ready. Without another word, he grabbed the boy firmly by the hips and suddenly rammed himself inside.

Jack cried out in a bit of pain, but soon started to moan quietly while Pitch laid his body across his for a moment in order to let him adjust to his size.

He started to roll his hips back and then slammed them forwards again and again inside the teen and gripped onto his delicious feminine hips roughly, loving his screams of pleasure as Pitch fucked him. Every scream, every thrust made Pitch hornier by the second and Jack was just so perfect to for the taking. The air around them was filled with breathless panting and the slap of flesh against flesh. Pale against gray meshed so perfectly together and Jack couldn't think of anything better that collided in a fusion of cold and darkness.

Soon Jack felt himself all of a sudden being lifted up and Pitch slowly slid out of him which made him whine in protest as Pitch's slender arm wrapped around his waist with a lust filled expression.

"You love my cock, do you not? Then ride me. Show me just how much you crave me."

Without hesitation, Jack positioned his hole over Pitch's tip and lowered himself onto the large cock and began to pound down on it roughly and made them groan both in unison. Jack's movements were precise and fluid; just like the snow that drifted through the cool darkness outside. Pitch gripped the ice spirit's hips in his hands and helped him sink lower onto his shaft, hitting Jack's prostate which made his head spin for a split second. In his spell of continuous pleasure, nips and kisses were marked on his throat that he was sure was covered in bite marks.

Pitch was close and he shut his eyes and simply enjoyed the moment as Jack moaned and stopped to catch his breath. And then with one final rough thrust, Jack screamed loudly as Pitch came deep and fast inside him. The Nightmare King gripped Jack's hips tightly and didn't let go until he had emptied every last bit of cum he had into Jack.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack yawned and cuddled up against Pitch's chest. The man could see the other was worn out, so he lifted him off his cock, smiled down at him, and placed the blankets over the both of them, pulling Jack's slender body close to him.

"Was I a good fuck..?" Asked the sleepy frost spirit with a small smirk.

"You're always good in bed.." Was the soft answer.

"...Pitch? I love ya..."

"I love you too, dear boy..."

He planted a firm kiss ontop of the boy's head and drifted off into sleep. Jack let out another small, cute yawn and and soon followed suit.

* * *

He felt a small heated tongue lick the tip of his shaft and the boogeyman looked down at the boy who was slowly sucking and licking the tip like it was a delicious lollipop he couldn't get enough of. Pitch's eyes were hazily and lust filled with each lick that was given.

"..You naughty boy..."

Jack paused to only smirk up at him.

"I learn from the best, what can I say?"

***Coughs* So yes, there you go- Review? :)**


End file.
